010116-Awkward
CAT: Around a corner, Lorrea's buckled against a wall, her head down and her breathing shallow. She's back in her normal outfit- the black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, and such- and the bandages aren't visible. She doesn't immediately notice Nyarla. CCC: He notices her, of course. And she doesn't seem to be doing too good. "Lorrea...it's pretty obvious you're not, but I have to ask. Are you okay?" CCC: He tentatively takes a few steps towards her. "I don't think you should be roaming with those wounds?" CAT: "fuck. i'm cooll. just... winded?" She peers at him, her arm still wrapped around her chest. "i can't just. sit arround." CCC: He actually moves all the way to her side now. "Yes, yes you can. We've faced all three spectres as the fairy tale dictates, we can rest easy for now." He offers her a hand. "Need some help hobbling along?" CAT: "i'm not hobblllling, and i wasn't worrrrried about them," Lorrea is less than convincing, and she looks towards the floor with a frown. She seems to ignore the hand. CCC: He's doing his best to sound disarming and friendly. "Would you like a walking buddy for your jaunty stroll?" CAT: "nyarrlla. what the... fuck?" She looks back up, at him. Her brows furrow. CCC: "Relax, I'm just waiting til your guard is down." He sounds entertained at her reaction. CAT: "my guarrd is neverr down, even you may not have time forr that. what do you want." She sighs out a breath, shifting to put her back to the wall, and resting her free hand on her hip, as she tries to act less winded than she is. CCC: "I want you to rest and heal, you don't look so hot right now." His hand is still offered out to her. "You look about ready to collapse." CAT: "i'm- fine. worrry morrre about erribus than me." Lorrea continues ignoring the hand. "i don't have time to rest. they- need me moving arround." CCC: "I'm worried about the both of you. And they need you resting, 'we' need you resting. It'll help you move around later." The hand is persistent. CAT: "i'm... moving arrround. just fine. it's nothing.' CCC: "The only thing moving is your chest; heaving with a pierced lung, wasp it?" CAT: "wellll stop llooking at my chest. i'm just not moving because i'm talllking with you." She purses her lips. CCC: He just sets a hand on his hip. "Okay, I walked into that one, let me help you walk into something, like a break room." CAT: "... fine." Lorrea takes a moment, before reaching for his hand. CCC: "Thank you." He starts leading off down the hallway at a snail's pace for her sake. "So...how's your night? I think I mite stay home next Twelfth Perigee." CAT: "i made erribus prromise me a dance if we make it that farr, to cellebrrate." Lorrea seems rather terse. CCC: "We'll make it that far, don't sweat it." CAT: "yeah, of courrse. that's not what i'm worrried about. that's what he's worrrried about." CCC: "Oh? You're worried about something? CAT: "i'm worrrrried about everrrything." CAT: "but that's norrrmalll." CCC: "You and me, both." He sighs. CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, instead peering off to the side. CCC: He doesn't say anything either, contant to awkwardly escort her further throughout the halls. CAT: The awkwardness is practically tangible. Lorrea occasionally peers at him, for a moment, before looking away. CCC: He's also sparing uncomfortable glances every now and then. He took her hand before, but he's not even sure why anymore. CCC: He tries to focus on the scenery. Paintings here and there along the halls. Fancy little knick knacks. CAT: Lorrea peers at the patterns on the floor. Wow, tyrians do everything fancily. She compares it to the ceiling. Neat. CCC: Okay. He can't do this, gotta drop her off somewhere. He tries for a random door they happen upon, praying it's a room for her to rest in so he can go. Aaaand it's Locked. CAT: "fuck." CAT: "okay nyarrlla i'm going to be honest, the holle in my llung is lless suffocating than this awkwarrdness." She takes her hand back. CAT: "you don't have to wallk me anywherre." CCC: "Oh thank god." Cue the intense sigh of relief. CAT: "... what, did you think i expected you to?" CCC: "No." CCC: "But I mean, you're basically dying." CCC: "Or at least seem like it for now. So I can't leave you crumpled against a wall." CAT: Lorrea scoffs, and then winces, slightly. "i'm fine. i apprreciate the efforrt, but i'm not going to make you torrrturrre yourrrselllf with my prresence any morrre than absollllutelllly necessarrry." CCC: "As long as you don't keel over." CCC: "In retrospect, one of us could have simply called Aaisha to comb get you." CAT: "but that woulllld have been lless hilllarriousllly awkwarrrd." CAT: "i think we needed that." CAT: "i've just gotta punch helllliux." CCC: "I don't think what's left of your internal organs would agree with the movement. I'll punch Heliux in your stead, I've already joined the hunt." CAT: "... okay, yeah, point." CAT: "go on, then. i'lll be fine." CCC: "Don't die. Aaisha will be pissed at me." He wastes no time in walking off. CAT: Lorrea sets a hand on her hip, as she watches him go. She turns away, so that he won't see the hurt on her face. Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla